Silly Aria
by SodorSiren
Summary: After an accident, Aria's new personality takes Adagio on a wild goose chase.


It was a beautiful morning in the City of Canterlot. Aria Blaze is watching TV in her apartment with Adagio and Sonata.

"Why does Sonata have to watch the morning cartoons?" asked Aria.

"Because she likes them," replied Adagio.

Sonata was laughing at the cartoon she was watching. It was about a man similar to Tarzan that always gets into scuffles with a DC-10 commercial jetliner. The duo will always fight for any reason, such as the plane dropping luggage on gorillas, the man doing his yell near the airport, the plane stealing all the vines, and so on.

"It's so funny I can't stop laughing!" exclaimed Sonata through laughter.

"Ugh, I really don't like it. Not even when Sonata laughs to the point I lose it," complained Aria.

"Aria, you know, even if the Rainbooms destroyed our pendants, they can't destroy our personalities. That's what humans do," Adagio said in an assuring tone.

"Yeah, whatever," muttered Aria.

That night, Aria was in her bedroom, reading a book about punks.

"Punks are really so Sunset Shimmer's idea," Aria sneered. "I wish I could stop being angry."

Aria is unaware that the ceiling fan, spinning above her, had a problem. The screws inside the mounting bracket were loose, causing the fan to wobble. Any minute now, the fan might fall on her.

"Uh, let's see, leather jackets, leather jackets," Aria stuttered as she looked through the book.

Then, suddenly, without warning, the fan collapses on Aria, knocking her out. The next morning, Aria woke up.

"YAY! IT'S A BEAUTIFUL MORNING!" Aria shouted in exclamation as she blew raspberries and made silly faces. She then got out of her bed, threw the ceiling fan out of the window, and ran to Adagio's room.

"What is it, Aria?" grumbled Adagio.

"Can we go to the park, please, please?!" cried Aria, showing cute eyes.

"Alright, alright, Aria, just let me go get dressed," replied Adagio in annoyance.

Soon, they got dressed. At the park, Aria noticed a flock of pigeons.

"Birdies, come here. Be my friends! LALALALALALALALALALALA!" Aria tried to sing, but without her pendant, her singing was terribly off-key. The birds looked at her.

"Do you get the feeling she's a terrible singer?" one of the pigeons asked.

"Yes, she is," replied another pigeon.

"Indeed!" chimed in a third pigeon.

"Come on, let's attack her!" yelled a fourth pigeon.

"CHARGE!" yelled the leader. The pigeons then flew right at Aria.

"Aria, look out!" exclaimed Adagio. But Aria had already got her tough fists ready.

"Birdies, wanna play rough?!" Aria exclaimed, ready to fight.

10 minutes of dramatic fighting too complex for the author to write later

The birds lay scattered all over the park, defeated by the one and only Aria Blaze.

"Yay! I defeated the bad birdies!" Aria exclaimed as she clapped.

"Aria, we better get out of here before the park police arrive!" shouted Adagio as she dragged Aria out of the park.

Soon, the two sirens arrived at the Sweet Shoppe.

"Aria, what the heck you were doing out there, fighting birds?! You almost got the both of us arrested!" scolded Adagio.

"I'm sorry, Adagio," Aria replied through sniffles. "I didn't mean to hurt the birdies! WAAAAAAAAA!"

Aria began to cry. Her tears then created a puddle that flooded the whole Sweet Shoppe. This caused a waiter to trip on the slippery floor.

"May I take your ord...WHOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAA!" Cried the waiter as he slipped on the slippery floor out the door. He then ran into a man playing with his saxophone, causing said instrument to fly into a pet store. The saxophone landed on a button that opened all the cages. As a result, dogs, cats, and horses ran out of the store. The animals ran into the path of a white and mint green New Flyer C40LF bus. It had the words "Big Mint" on its sides and mint green peppermint starlights on all four sides. Inside the bus, a young mint green woman was checking her directions as she drove.

"Let's see, I should be in Haylanta in 10 hours," said the woman. She then noticed animals on the road ahead.

"WHOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA!" cried the woman as she swerved away from the animals. But it was too late. Big Mint slams into a power pole, knocking it down. The power pole then crashed outside the door of the Sweet Shoppe. The lights then went out, causing people to panic.

Back at home, Sonata was still watching cartoons on TV when suddenly, the image of the Tarzan man fighting the DC-10 fades to a blank, black screen. The ceiling fan in the living room started slowing down by itself.

"Oh, no, the power's out again," said Sonata in sadness. Then she remembered.  
"Oh, right, I have a generator. I wish the old Aria was back."

As Sonata rushed outside, a screw from the ceiling fan fell onto the carpet. Like the ceiling fan in Aria's room, the living room fan showed signs it was going to fall soon.

Back on the streets, Aria was running with Adagio. They had been recently kicked out of the Shoppe for causing a chain reaction.

"Aria, why in Celestia did you cry a big puddle?" asked Adagio, panting as she tried to keep up.

"IT WAS SO AMAZING!" shouted Aria in excitement.

"No, it wasn't! You could've got people hurt!" bellowed Adagio.

"But Dagi, you like mind controlling people," replied Aria in sadness.

"Look, Aria, ever since our pendants were destroyed, I had gone through a change. Now I care about both people and you two minions of mine," explained Adagio.

"Oh, right," said Aria in curiosity.

Soon, the two sirens were back home at their apartment. Sonata is there. The power had went back on after thirty minutes.

"Hey, Dagi. Hey, Aria, how did it go?" asked Sonata.

"Not so well. Aria fought a lot of pigeons, and now, she's to blame for causing the power outage," replied Adagio.

"Oh, right, that's a bummer," said Sonata. "Mind if Aria watched cartoons with me?"

"Sure, Sonata, go ahead," said Adagio as she escorted the excited but tough siren to the couch.

Through the day until night, Aria was still watching cartoons.

"I like cartoons a lot," said Aria. Sonata was fast asleep on her lap after 4 hours of watching.

But what Aria didn't know is that the last screw fell out of the living room ceiling fan, causing it to wobble violently.

"I am going to be your friendly Aria! Yay!" shouted Aria, her voice sounding like a friendly little girl.

It was at this moment Aria knew...she messed up.

The ceiling fan broke free from its bracket and crashed on top of Aria, knocking her to sleep again.

The next morning, Sonata woke up. Aria was still asleep.

"Come on Aria, wake up! It's time for school!" Sonata shouted in exclamation.

"Alright, alright, Sonata. Can you freaking go get dressed?" replied Aria. Sonata couldn't believe it. Aria had returned to her normal level-headed personality.

"Okay, Aria, I will," cried Sonata in tears of joy.

"Wow, I really knew you would be back to normal so soon, Aria," said Adagio as she walked into the room.

"Yes, Adagio, I know," replied Aria. "I really don't want to act silly again."

"Sure you're right, Aria," chimed in Sonata.

The three sirens then embrace each other into a hug. Aria promised that from now on, Sonata should remain the silly one.

The end.


End file.
